Kusy
''Ja, Aniciawaszka 19:20, lut 15, 2011 (UTC), jestem w trakcie przebudowywania tego artykułu pod względem informacyjno-polonistyczno-stylistycznym. Proszę o wyrozumiałość, uporam się z nim w kilka dni. '''Kusy (''Jakub)' (Paweł Królikowski) – postać z serialu ''Ranczo, początkowo drugoplanowa, w późniejszych seriach wysunęła się na pierwszy plan. Prawdziwe imię Kusego to Jakub (odc. "Śluby i rozstania"). Jego żoną jest główna bohaterka - Lucy Wilska. Małżeństwo doczekało się córki - Dorotki. Kusy jest wykształconym, inteligentnym czterdziestolatkiem, artystą – maluje obrazy, woli wielką sztukę od komercji, czyli "malowania diabłów". Po śmierci żony na długi czas popadł w alkoholizm, jednak dzięki Lucy udało mu się z nałogu wyrwać. Z wzajemnością zakochany w Amerykance, dla niej był gotów nawet umrzeć – chciał rzucić się pod autobus do Lublina, jednak ostatecznie dostał się pod koła roweru Solejuka. Kusy, oprócz Lucy, wójta i księdza, występował we wszystkich odcinkach serialu, do IV serii włącznie. Seria 1 W pierwszej serii poznajemy Kusego jako alkoholika, ale człowieka jednak bardzo mądrego i zaradnego. Mieszka w zniszczonej kanciapie na terenie posiadłości Lucy - dziedziczki wilkowyjskiego dworku. Początkowo pomaga Więcławskiemu pogorszyć wizerunek domu, by Amerykanka tanio sprzedała go wójtowi, jednak później zakochuje się w kobiecie i pragnie, by została w Polsce na stałe. Kusy czuje się zakłopotany i niewarty tak zadbanej i inteligentnej kobiety, jaką jest jego ukochana Lucy, więc flirtuje z Wioletką, śliczną miejscową barmanką, tym bardziej, iż jest zazdrosny, że Amerykanka spotyka się z Witebskim. Kusy, po małym wypadku, kiedy jechał pijany rowerem i wpadł na pień drzewa, toczy walkę z Lucy o zerwanie z jego nałogiem - alkoholizmem. Niestety wszelkie próby zaprzestania picia okazują się nieudane i dopiero po porwaniu Amerykanki przez Hadziuka i Solejuka, Kusy postanawia zerwać z uzależnieniem, po to by ratować kochaną kobietę. Na własne życzenie mężczyzny, doktor Wezół wszywa mu preparat, który w połączeniu z alkoholem zabija. Po dwóch miesiącach od początków abstynencji, Kusy znów sięga ze wzruszenia po alkohol, widząc, że Lucy przygotowała mu schludny pokój w jej dworku. Mężczyzna, pamiętny tego, ze ma wszyty pod skórę zabójcze lekarstwo, bardzo boi się śmierci i w jej obliczu wyznaje Lucy Wilskiej miłość, która na szczęście jest odwzajemniona przez kobietę. Historia kończy się szczęśliwie, bo okzauje się, że doktor wszył Kusemu witaminy, a nie zabójczy preparat. Jednak Kusy przeżył wielkie chwile grozy i w rezultacie nie bierze od tej pory ani grama alkoholu do ust. Po gminnych wyborach Amerykanka i mężczyzna spędzają razem noc. Seria 2 Po niespełnionej nocy z Lucy, Kusy postanawia od niej odejść, tłumacząc, że nie chce zmarnować życia tak wyjątkowej osobie. Według niego ukochana zasługuje na kogoś bardziej wartościowego. Amerykanka nie potrafi przekonać Kusego do stworzenia wspólnego związku i niejako zastępczo podsuwa mu pomysł powrotu do malarstwa. Mężczyzna podchwyca pomysł, ale maluje abstrakcje, niezrozumiałe dla większości mieszkańców Wilkowyj. Lucy, w trosce o ukochanego, prosi swoich znajomych - Jerrego i księdza o kupienie kilku dzieł miejscowego malarza. Ku zdziwieniu Kusego, na zakup daje się namówić także wójt gminy. Kusy snuje podejrzenia, które okazują się prawdą - mężczyzna znajduje obrazy kupione przez Jerrego w piwnicy i wścieka się na Lucy, że chciała go oszukać.W złości postanawia on zająć się malowaniem czegoś, co wszystkim będzie się podobało - czyli obrazów przestawiających konkrety - Diabły. Jako agentkę do sprzedaży dzieł zatrudnia Klaudię, córkę wójta. Po namalowaniu kliku "Diabłów Podlaskich" ''i przestrodze Księdza o ulegnięciu fascynacji złu - chęci pozyskania pieniędzy, Kusy postanawia wrócić do malowania ulubionych abstrakcji, co powoduje niezadowolenie wójtówny i brak pieniędzy na raty za samochód Lucy. W rezultacie auto wraca do byłego właściciela, jednak Kusy czuje się spełniony artystycznie przez tworzenie takich obrazów. Kiedy Lucy organizuje przyjećie urodzinowe dla wójta i księdza, nie wierzy on w możliwość powodzenia próby pojednania zwaśnionych braci. W trakcie imprezy, na której Piotr i Paweł fałyszwie się godzą, Kusy zdaje swoje życie na łaskę przeznaczenia, aby ono zadecydowało o tym, czy powinien być z ukochaną Amerykanką. Rzuca się pod autobus do Radzynia z myślą, że jeśli przeżyje, wyzna swoje wielkie uczucie spadkobierczyni dworku - jednakże w rezultacie Kusy wpada pod koła roweru Solejuka i wychodzi z kraksy bez szwanku. Po przyjęciu urodzinowym wyznaje bezgraniczną miłość Lucy, daje możliwość stworzenia związku i spędza z nią spełnioną noc przy wystrzałach sztucznych ogni. Seria 3 Kusy i Lucy tworzą nadal bardzo szczęślwą parę, jednak zatajają swoje uczucia przed społecznością Wilkowyj, ponieważ oboje wiedzą, że na wsi nieformalne związki nie są tolerowane. Skrzętnie ukrywaną tajemnicę komplikuje jednak pojawienie się Czerepacha, który zakłada na wsi radio. Ozywiście nie jest to czysty interes, ponieważ były sekretarz gminy dopuszcza się założenia podsłuchu w darmowych odbiornikach radiowych, które zostają dostarczone do każdego wilkowyjskiego dworku. Ku nieszczęściu zakochanej pary, odgłosy ich miłosnych igraszek nagrywają się na taśmy i wkrótce dzięki Radiu Wilkowyje cała społeczność tej wsi dowiaduje się o zażyłych relacjach łączących Amerykankę z Kusym. Wtedy też wybucha konflikt z proboszczem, który nie może tolerować nieformalnego związku jego parafian. Duchowny stwierdza, że nie radzi sobie ze sprawami Wilkowyj i postanawia spełnić się jako misjonarz w Afryce. Kontrę stawia Kusy z ukochaną - razem dochodzą do wniosku, że nie będą gorszyć dalej księdza i innych parafian - to oni zamierzają opuścić wieś. Tą niefortunną sytuację pomaga rozwiązać kuria, która zsyłą księdzu proboszczowi nowego, sprawiającego problemy Kategoria:Postacie